


Guzman and Nadias first Time

by alexis12345



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexis12345/pseuds/alexis12345
Summary: Guzman and Nadia end up in the same pool they were once in right at the beginning of season 1. Now they are there again, madly and passionately in love with each other..
Relationships: Guzmán Nunier Osuna/Nadia Shana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Guzman and Nadias first Time

She had a strange nervousness in her voice as Guzman stood in front her beside the pool trying to understand why she was panicking. He asked her softly if she was okay, looking deep in her eyes. Her words mumbled as she looked away for a second and caught his gaze telling him how she was a little scared. On hearing this, Guzman felt so much love and lust for Nadia, as he drifted her closer, looked deep into her eyes and replied “Me too”. He broke the moment by pulling her across the room into the pool which he thought was the perfect place for their first time. It was the pool where he saw Nadia drugged floating in water like a goddess- her eyes twinkling and lips so supple and beautiful, he wanted to kiss them like there is no tomorrow. Despite, Lu’s dare he pulled back and in that moment realised, he had to win her respect. He dragged her with him in the pool as both of them floated under water, and Guzman kissed her lips, feeling every inch of them- It was that very moment Nadia didn’t pretend to be drunk and reciprocated his feelings equally. 

He kissed her magically, feeling adrenaline pumping in his body- with every peck and caress realising how much he loved her. He came to a point where she couldn’t breathe and he had to pull her out of the water, wanting her to be comfortable. for tonight, he wanted to consume her fully. something that was playing in his mind since that night in the pool. He put her against the pool railings- his big shoulders and torso hiding her petite body behind him. He knew he was the first and only guy to touch her and that idea drove him mad. He passionately started kissing her neck, taking off her long black shirt and her tank top. She was wearing a lacy black bra underneath that revealed her full breasts, a tiny waist and a body that was sun kissed and beautiful than any of the girls he had ever seen before. He took off his white vest and shirt,pushing his chest hard against hers. She shyed a bit, but got comfortable with the idea since both were secretly dreaming of this moment. They both kissed each others lips hard, running their tongues along each others neck and chest, till Guzman couldn’t hold it longer and pulled her out of pool, gently laying her down on the red bed kept across the pool side. Coming on top of her, he started kissing her again. running his tongue down her body till he reached her navel- her body started shaking with nervousness. He looked up to match her gaze and asked her if she was okay. she smiled and he continued to take off her jeans and his unless both were lying on top of each other. He slid his hand inside her thong kissing her passionately while she sighed and moaned gently realising how much she wanted Guzman and how much she loved him. Her hands on his neck, she moaned like a lady driving Guzman out of his mind. He couldn’t hold it any longer. He took the condom that was kept beside the bed and asked Nadia if she was sure she wanted to do this. Nadia nodded- her hands holding Guzmans muscular back as he slid himself inside her slowly- knowing it was Nadias first time, he wanted to be extremely gentle with her. As he thrust himself him, Nadia moaned and Guzman continued getting the right signals from his lover, knowing he was pleasuring her. He had never felt so good inside Lu or any of the girls he had slept with. The feeling of loving a girl and having sex with her was new to Guzman as well. He contuined thrusting inside her, kissing her a lot while in the moment, caressing her breasts, making her feel like she was the only girl in the world he had ever loved. She felt complete and didn’t want anything more than Guzman and only him inside of her. They made love the entire night, passionately like two mad lovers- While making love, Guzman looked at her eyes and said "i love you so much”- Nadia shrieks as he goes deep inside her, sighing and saying “i love you more"


End file.
